The Past
by DS-Guen
Summary: Ok well this is a story about Touya when he was younger and how he became so cold and a Shinobi. Rating just to be safe.
1. Prologue

Ok well I am taking a break from Trip to Hogwarts! Because personally I have not a clue what I am going to do next. Hehehe. I will finish the other I promise. I just needed a break. I will warn you now it may seem a tad confusing but it will get better. I am still deciding which way to go with this. So enough chit-chat and on with the story.

**DISCLAIMER: **  I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Prologue:

            "Yani, Yani." Yani smiled when she heard a voice call her name. Her smile became wider when she saw who rounded the corner. Two children, a girl and a boy ran up to her. The little girl flung herself into Yani's arms. Yani smiled and hugged her back grabbing the boy and pulling him into the embrace. He stiffened at first but slowly relaxed. After the great embrace, Yani ruffled both of their hair. Yani had been taking care of them since they were born and when their mother died, Yani took it upon herself to raise them.

            "Yani what do you have planned today." The little girl asked in her soft musical voice.

            Yani smiled and replied. "I was thinking we could take a break from your studies and go for a walk."

            "Really!" They were both excited. They packed a few things they needed and were soon walking through the forest.

            The day was perfect as they went, sometimes stopping as Yani explained the different types of wildlife they saw. Both children were fascinated at what they saw.

            It was getting dark when they finally returned home. "Yani could we do that tomorrow? It was a lot of fun and we learned a lot." The little girl asked as the boy nodded in agreement.

            "Of course we can but right now it is time for bed." Yani smiled when both of them groaned. "Oh come now it isn't that bad." They both tilted their head and gave a 'that's what you think' look. Yani laughed as she got them into bed and tucked them in. "Goodnight you two."

            She heard mumbled goodnights as they fought yawns. She left the room and went outside to look at the stars. One day she was going to let them stay up and she would teach them of the stars. The moon's light shone brightly casting a silver hue over everything.

            After a bit Yani checked on the children and went to bed. She never heard or saw the attackers coming. The ones that would end all life in the village that got in their way.

            The attackers silently surrounded the houses of the small village and waited for the signal to attack. One moment it was so silent you could here a pin drop. The next the air was pierced with screams. The signal was given.

            Yani woke with a start and jumped out of bed. She was met by the two children halfway to their room.

            "Yani, what's going on?" The girl said in a panicked voice.

            "Why are there people screaming?" The boy asked confused but his voice still was mingled with fear.

            "Come on no time to explain. Hurry. I want you two to go through the forest. Get as far away from here as possible. On the other side there is a mountain range. There is a path through the mountains take it and you will come to a village. Find Marygold and give her this. You will be safe there." Yani said as she handed the boy a note.

            "What about you?" They both asked

            "Don't worry I will find you there later, just go." She pushed them out the door and grabbed a sword and ran to help defend. She was brought down before she made it to the actual fight.

            The two ran hand in hand, dodging so they didn't get trampled to death. The had almost made it to the other side of the village when they lost each other.

            Someone had set one of the houses on fire. Smoke filled the sky making it hard to see and breathe. The boy ran calling the girls name. He was becoming very frantic when he couldn't find her. She was all the family he had left. He continued to run and call her name. People were screaming and dying all around him. In the mist of the screams he heard a faint voice call his name. He ran as it got louder but what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.

            There two large demons right outside the village. They were really ugly with large horns and greenish skin. What made him stop was one of them had her in its grasp. He could see a red hand print on her pale cheek and a few cuts. She was struggling in its grasp trying to free herself, calling his name in the process.

            One of the demons got fed up with the struggling and pulled a needle out of a bag. He jammed it into her neck as she gave a small cry of pain and surprise. It wasn't long before she went limp in its arms. The boy snapped back to reality and ran to help but he didn't so much even get say her name. He was thrown to the ground as something hit him in the back of the head. He fought to get up and stay awake but he was losing the battle. The last thing he saw was her limp form being carried away for probably forever. Soon his world became black as he fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

            Smoke covered the once great village, as small fires finally finished burning what was left. A slight breeze slowly began to clear the smoke away. Those who have been to the village before would have whished the smoke would have stayed. Debris of burnt houses and charred bodies covered the streets. The smell of burnt flesh still lingered in the air. No one had survived the brutal attack and fire save one.

            Movement came from just outside the village as someone tried to get out from under the bodies that trapped it. Finally after many minutes a young boy had managed to free himself. He was covered in blood, though most of it was not his own, and tired. He collapsed on the ground to catch his breath. As the sun began to shine through the smoke it revealed the young boy for who he was. It was none other then Touya.

            Touya stared at the body that had trapped him. It was his neighbor. He didn't remember the man's name all he knew was he hated this man. He was always staring at his sister.

            The thought of her made him forget about how tired he was as he jumped up and ran to where he last saw her. He was no tracker and could not tell whose footprints belonged to whom. The sun's glare blinded him for a moment when the light caught something. Touya walked over to what was on the ground and what he saw made his heart sink. It was a crystal on a string. He slowly picked it up and held it in his hand. This was no ordinary crystal; this one had the power to heal at its owner's command but only by the owner himself would the crystal work. It was her crystal though. His sister no longer had hers and could not use it to heal when she got hurt.

            Touya put the chain around his neck where it fell in place next to his and walked to the edge of the forest. Before he entered he turned and looked at the village that had been his home for as long as he could remember and bowed his head in respect. He turned back to the forest and took a deep breath. He entered and didn't look back. The journey to save his sister had now begun.

Well that was short. Oh well I guess the next chapters should be longer. Hopefully. Well I hope you have enjoyed it so far and thanks for all the reviews.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The small form of a boy started into the forest not really knowing where to go yet he did. He had never been to anywhere besides the village he grew up in. If he had he was too young to remember.

Touya struggled through the forest as he was caught up in the branches and bushes. He hadn't been traveling for long and he had several bruises and cuts all over his body, but he couldn't stop he had to keep going he had to keep going for Sirene. He touched the crystal around his neck giving hope again.

It was getting close to nightfall so Touya decided it was time to stop for the day. He didn't know how to survive in the forest but he didn't care. He just had to find his sister. With her gone he felt as half of him was missing. He sat under a tree and watched the stars for awhile till sleep silently came around the corner.

It had been four days since he left the village. Blood seeped through his clothing that had become to big for him. Touya was already very slender but since he didn't know what he could really eat and what not to he hadn't eaten very much. His already pale skin was completely white where there wasn't and mud or blood caked on him. He looked helpless and an easy kill like you could break him as easy as a twig, but he didn't give up he kept going. By the end of the day he finally broke through the forest. He settled at the edge of the forest sleeping because the next day he would be going through the mountains.

The next day an hour or so before dawn, Touya gathered different types of fruit, roots, and mushrooms he knew were edible. He put as many as possible in his little bag that he had. (Don't ask about the bag I forgot to put that he brought it in the earlier ch.)

As dawn approached he began his climb through the mountain. He wasn't bothered but the intense cold that the mountain had as he trudge the snow that was to his knees. He continued his climb stopping only when necessary.

After about three days he began his decent. It was easier to go down. The snow had lessened and was no longer above his head. It slowly went from above his head too to his head, to his shoulders, his waist, then his knees till finally only his ankles were covered by the snow.

It had taken two days for him to finally get to the base of the mountain. He was dehydrated and too thin for someone even his size. His skin matched the snow and his sister's skin he thought. She had always had white skin, while he was still pale he looked dark compared to her. Of course everyone did. His eyes were still their pupil-less ice blue.

He knew he couldn't stop to rest; he had to find the village that Yani said Marygold was at before nightfall. He continued down the mountain and over a small hill. When he reached the top of the hill he saw a small village. It was getting dark so he had to hurry but his feet didn't want to carry him any further. He ignored their protest and continued.

Marygold had just finished putting up her pots that she used to cook and started a fire. She sat back in her chair and closed her eyes humming to herself. She jumped with a start when she heard a small knock on her door. At first she didn't do anything, thinking she was just hearing things. She settled down again but there was another knock. She got up and headed to the door. She did not expect to see what she did. When she opened the door she saw a young, very paled skin boy with grayish/blue hair with four aqua green bangs with blood, cuts, and bruises decorating his body lay half dead on her porch. She fought the urge to cry out and quickly gathered the child in her arms bringing him inside.

She quickly stripped him of his old cloths and began to treat the cuts and bruises. She felt along his side for any broken ribs or broken bones in general. She found him to thin and light for his height and age. She let a sigh of relief escape her lips when she saw that none of the cuts were too deep and none poisoned and nothing broken. The child would live from the cuts but she wasn't too sure how long it was till he had eaten something. Soon she everything treated and wrapped up in a blanket till she could get him some cloths from on of the small boys in the village. She pushed another log on the fire and sat back and watched the boy. All she could do now was wait, watch, and hope that he would awake soon. The fire burned dimly, casting shadows upon the wall. Slowly dieing as dawn began to approach.

* * *

Well there is Chapter 2. Longer then the other 2 I guess. Oh well I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Don't know when I can update but I'll try. I haven't really thought about this one much since I am working on Trip to Hogwarts! and tying to get that done. So I don't really have much planned after this chapter but I am sure I will think of something. Thank you for all the reviews they mean a lot. Well till next time Namaarie!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

            _Touya walked with his sister as they strolled through the village, till they got to their house where they lived with Yani. Sirene was teasing him about something. She was always smiling and happy. It made Touya happy when he saw his sister happy. She was the only one who could get him to smile. Suddenly the image went dark and the air was filled with screams and the smell of blood and smoke. Sirene was no longer at his side. He ran around trying to find her. When he did find her it was too late. The demons already knocked her out and were taking her away._

            "Sirene!" Touya called sitting up quickly. He cried out in pain as he snapped his eyes shut from the blinding light. He waited several minutes before he attempted to open his eyes, waiting for the vertigo to pass. It was only then did he notice he didn't have any clothes and he was in a strange house.

            He found a pair of clothes, though not his, next to his pack on a table near the bed. He quickly put on the cloths and went to find the owner of the house to ask where Marygold lived. Little did he know he was already there.

            "Well I see that you are awake. Gave me quite a scare when I found you half dead on my porch." Said a woman's voice. The woman was about 5'8 with golden hair that came to her waist. She had cream color skin with hazel-brown eyes. "I see the clothes are a little big though." She continued as she to say as Touya pull the shirt back over his shoulder. "It was the smallest I could find from on of the boys around here that are about your height. What is your name little one?"

            "My name is Touya and I'm looking for someone named Marygold. Do you know where she lives?"

            "Of course I do. I'm Marygold." She laughed when she say Touya mouth a little 'oh'. "So tell me why were you looking for me?"

            "Yani sent us. Our village was attacked and she told us to come to you."

            "Yani! Wait a minute what do you mean us I only saw you."

            At that Touya looked down at the floor. Tears forming around his eyes. Mary felt bad she didn't mean to make him sad.

            "Here." He said. He handed here a letter. She took one last look at him before opening the letter. She read the letter, her eyes widening with shock. She looked back up at Touya who was still looking at the floor.

            "Where is your sister?" Mary asked as she kneeled in front of him cupping his chin in her hands forcing him to look at her.

            "I s-she s-she was taken." Touya said fighting to break eye contact.

            "By whom." Mary asked still holding him.

            "I don't know." Touya said. "I w-was hit from b-behind."

            Marygold stared at Touya seeing pain, guilt, sorrow and many other emotions swirl in his ice-blue pupil-less eyes.

            "Tell me what happened." She said. She was going to see if there were any clues on who took Sirene.

            "Not to long after we came back from exploring the forest. We came home and it was time to go to bed, we protested a bit but finally fell asleep. I don't know how long we were asleep but we heard someone scream so we ran to find Yani. We met her in the hall. She gave me the letter and told us to come find you. She ran to go help as we ran to the forest. One of the houses was set on fire and soon most the village was and the smoke became unbearable and we became separated. I started to search for her but couldn't find her. There were people dieing all around and lots of blood. I heard my name being called so I followed it. I couldn't move or do anything. There were two demons, one of them had Sirene. She was trying to get free but she couldn't. The one who had her pulled out a needle and…. a-and." Touya couldn't continue.

            Marygold sat their looking at him keeping silent, waiting for him to continue. After a few deep breaths he did.

            "He slammed the needle in her neck causing her not to move. They took her. I didn't do anything. I just stood there. Finally I went to go help her but before I could move I got hit from behind. Everything went black. When I woke up, the fires had died down and no one was alive. I found her necklace that we both have and put it in my bag and started to find you. I want to find her. I should have been there for her but I didn't move." Touya finally broke down and cried. He had never cried before, he didn't want to but he couldn't stop. He felt himself pulled into an embrace and this time he didn't try to pull away.

            Mary heard the small clink as one of his tears escaped past her shirt and froze. She felt his small shoulders shake as he cried into her shoulder. She could only imagine what he been through. She didn't want to know what Sirene was being put through if she was even alive.

            She pulled Touya in her lap and rocked him back and forth as tears slid down his pale face. After a bit he fell asleep in her arms but she sat and rocked him through out the night.

            The next day, Touya seemed a little better. He didn't eat anything though. His mind was filled with the words 'what if'.

            Marygold watched him and didn't push him to eat, she did leave food for him incase he got hungry.

            It had been 10 days since the attack on the village but it seemed like yesterday to Touya that he just lost his sister. The image running through his mind over and over again. He slowly sank in a small depression mode. He ignored the small boys that wanted to play with him.

            When they found out there was a new boy in town they wanted to see if he wanted to play. Touya didn't bother he was still too upset. Besides when they saw his eyes they called him a freak which he didn't take to well.

            Marygold decided to tell him what was in the letter.

            "Touya come here. I have to tell you something."

Allrighty then there is Chapter 3. sorry it took so long to update been busy and sorry for the cliffy but I am not sure what I am going to put yet. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot. Hoped you have enjoyed so far. Idea's are allowed. Thanks.


End file.
